Show Him No
by AfraidOfFalling
Summary: Lily is sick and tired of James’ relentless flirting and decides to show him his place. Little does she know that she too is in for a surprise. SS/LE


I don't own Harry Potter. Direct quotes from OotP employed. Happy reading!

* * *

**Show Him No**

They're at it again. James Potter and Sirius Black, and tagalong Peter, with Remus ignoring everything, despite his badge. Why can't they leave Sev alone? Yeah, he's not perfect, but neither are they. I finally reach them. My best friend is on the ground, choking over the soap Potter put in his mouth.

"Leave him ALONE!" I snarl in a voice I must have learned from Sev.

And the egotistical fool has the nerve to mess with his hair and grin that sickening smile of his that he seems to reserve just for me. "All right, Evans?" he asks in a tone that is evidently supposed to make him seem as if he knows how to act his age (and fails pathetically).

"Leave him alone," I repeat, fixing upon his spoiled, haughty face my patented Glare that never fails to achieve the desired result, even when used against James Potter. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," he drawls obnoxiously (I must not have applied the Glare correctly), "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean..."

Laughter from the brainless peanut gallery. At least Remus doesn't seem to think Potter's comical, even if he does refuse to live up to his prefect's badge. It's the dumbest response I've ever heard, and I've heard quite a few stupid statements from Potter.

"You think you're funny," I very nearly growl, "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," he answers immediately, his obnoxiously-mischievous eyes glinting. "Go on...Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

I can't believe him. He thinks I'd agree to some stupid ultimatum? My friend is on the ground crawling toward his wand, still trying to rid his mouth of soap. Nobody messes with Lily Evans' friends and gets away with it. Especially not if its my _best _friend. For a moment I think about just telling him no, but then...I get a better idea.

I'll _show_ him no.

Merlin, I have no idea how Sev's going to react to this. He'll probably push me away, run off, and hide himself in a book to forget about it. But oh, the idea—the look that it will etch onto James Potter's conceited face—is just too fantastic to pass up. Besides, once I explain, Sev will understand—after all, he hates Potter a thousand times more than I do.

So I march over to Sev, pull him to his feet, use a quick _Tergeo_ to get rid of the remaining pink bubbles, and kiss him full on the lips.

His nose doesn't get in the way like I'd worried it might. His hair tickles my jawbone in the soft breeze. I've never realized how good he smells: like old books and new spring grass and potions ingredients and...and comfort...and home. I find myself enjoying this kiss more than I thought I would. Who knew kissing Sev would feel this _good_? He pulls away nearly immediately, staring at me, shocked, his mouth slightly open.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Potter standing dumbfounded with his wand hanging limply at his side. Even Remus has dropped his I'm-not-here attitude and is gazing up over his book in surprise. The satisfaction at a stunt-well-pulled bubbles up inside me at this sight, but I find myself every bit as shocked as everyone else.

Everybody is still staring at me—I feel their eyes needling me, but all I can do is stare right back into Sev's eyes, his deep, black, shocked, _beautiful_ eyes. Sirius Black grabs Potter's arm and drags him out of sight. Peter trails after them, glancing back at us, and Remus gracefully slips away, melding into the rest of the slowly dispersing crowd.

Until it's just the two of us. _This is it,_ I think. _He's going to snap out of his stupor and shove me away from him with all his strength and yell at me and tell me he'll never talk to me again._

Imagine my astonishment and delight when he pulls me close and kisses me back.


End file.
